Garage
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: Today is Sonny's birthday. And everyone at So Random forgot, even after a long day of trying to tell them. Then, to end a terrible day, she bumps into Chad Dylan Cooper. Why was he looking for her all day? And what's so important down in the garage?


**Haha thanks so much to xoMarie for making me remember this story and that it's still in that weird format I used to write in. **

**Well, I completely re-wrote the story in actual book-format, with more words and everything, so I hope you like the details! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Excited, I stepped into the So Random set full of joy. "Hey guys!" I shouted out to no one in particular. "Guess what day it is!"

Tawni, being Tawni, answered with the obvious reply. "Umm... Tuesday?"

"No! Not that! Something important that's happening today..?" I hinted, trying to trigger someone's memory. Anyone's would do.

"Oh My Gosh, you're right!" Grady exclaimed, clapping his hands together once with the idea.

"Thank you!" I sighed, happy at least Grady remembered.

"It's not just Tuesday..." Grady went on. "It's..."  
"Taquito Tuesday!" Nico joined Grady in as they sung out the lunch menu. Tawni let out an excited 'woo!' at the words, and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed

"No! You guys! It's my-"  
"Hey, who wants Taquitos?" Zora cried out interrupting my explanation.

"Oh! I do!" Tawni raised her hand high before returning to applying lip stick.

"Me too!" Grady chimed in.

"Me three! Come-on!" Nico stood up as he spoke, rallying the rest of the group out of their seat and out the door.  
"To the cafeteria!" Grady sang out as they all left the building, leaving me all alone in the So Random studios.

"... birthday..." I finished my interrupted sentence, with no one there to hear her. I sighed, resting my hand on the wall beside me. "Everyone forgot..."

I spent the rest of the day trying to remind my friends, but for some reason everything seemed to be working against me, and every time I tried to bring it up, I was always stopped because of something.

The day came and went, and before I knew it the day was over and after all that no one ever remembered. I had pretty much given up all hope of having a party or even a happy birthday wish.

"No one remembered my birthday..." I muttered, on my way out of the building. "Not even Marshall... Well, at least mom will remember when I get home."

"Oh! Hey Sonny!"

Before I can actually exit the building, I hear Chad's voice calling me out from behind me, and I turn around to see him coming up from behind me "Just the person I was looking for!" Chad smiled at ,e and I only sneered in response, expecting only disappointment from his arrival.

"What do YOU want, _Chad_?" I sneered his name, annoyed at the world.

"Yeah, I've been trying to talk to you all day, but you were chasing your friends something. Don't know what, don't really care. Anyway, I have something to show you. Just follow me." Chad insisted, turning around and signaling that I follow.

"Ugh... sure..." What's the worst that could happen? It's just Chad. I'll get home eventually, and everything will be fine. I assured myself as I followed Chad down into the Mackenzie Falls set, into his dressing room.

Needless to say after setting foot in Chad's dressing room, I was lost for words. It was more then twice, no, TRIPPLE what my room was, and I couldn've sword I saw stairs. Of coarse, I expected something big, but this was amazing! I almost stopped walking right then, but Chad pulled me forward, past all this.

He pulled me into another room, but this one was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing. I stuck my hand out in front of me to test this, but though it was inches in front me, I couldn't see it.

"Where are we?" I muttered, hopelessly looking around for any signs.

"My garage." Chad replied like it was no big deal.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PERSONAL GARAGE?" I screeched, and for the few moments I paused, I could hear my loud voice being echoed. "And I thought it was cool to get my own parking space..."

"Best show with the best perks." Chad reminded me, and I made sure to stick my tongue out at him, whether he could see it or not. "Now just let me turn on the light... aaand ..." I heard a light click and light shown out all around us, blinding me. I lifted my arm to shield me from the sudden brightness. "Ah, there we are."

Slowly, I lowered my arm and let in the sights all around me be absorbed by my eyes and understood by my mind.

"Whoa..." Was all I could let escape from my lips as I allowed my eyes to venture from Chad and around the room. The first thing I noticed were the cars. There were at least 10, maybe more, all different colors and sizes, but none of them had the slightest of a scratch or dent. All perfectly clean and sparkling, and my favorite was this deep blue Porsche, I'm not sure why. Then I the purple one. It was a Ford Fusion, (Those two are the only car brands I know, I'm not a car person!) and it had a yellow bow on the top of it, like a present. Plus, it was sticking out because as all the other cars were parked horizanal in slots of their own, this one was just sitting in the lot diagonally, separated from all the other cars. And as I stared at it I could only feel more and more anger rising up in me from the moment I saw it.

I let my head fall down, my eyes narrowed, and my hair fell in my face, shielding it from Chad. Then I exploded, my eyes digging into Chad's skin as I screamed. "OH MY GOSH! Chad! I- I knew you were a jerk... but... I just can't _believe _you this time!"

"Yeah..." Chad was looking up, not glancing at me once, and his voice appeared completely satisfied with what he'd done. Then he turned to look at me, shock in his eyes as he understood my words and saw my anger. "Wait, WHAT?"

"_THIS _day, of ALL days, you decide to show me your 'fancy new car'! Like I CARE? And I thought that you might have a SHREAD of decency and mention it WITHOUT pulling me down here so I can stare at the millions of OTHER cars you ALREADY HAVE!" I screamed out all this, so when I had finished I was panting for breath. How he could be so heartless... sometimes, he could be so nice... And to think I actually thought I could-!

No... not now... not after this. I could _NEVER!_

Chad looks at me for a moment, absolutely stunned and confused at my reaction, then after a moment he bursts into a fit of laughter.

"GREAT!" I slammed my fist against the hard wall of the garage. "Now you're _laughing _at me! How could this day get any _BETTER?" _My feet carried me towards the door, unable to keep looking at Chad and his stupid cars any longer.

Before I could leave, Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me back, closer to him and to the cars, and away from the door. He used his arms to turn me around, and face back towards the cars. Why can't he just leave me _be _for once?

"SONNY!" He cried out as I struggled from his grip. "Calm down! I didn't bring you down here to brag! That's the last thing I would do on your birthday!"

In that instant I stopped moving, just staring at nothing in front of me. "My- My birthday." My voice couldn't contain all the shock I held. "Chad, you, of all people, remembered? Awwwwwwwwwwww!" I giggled. "Wait, then why did you bring me down here?"

Chad smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Happy Birthday, Sonny."

"Happy Bi-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized what he meant, and didn't speak again.

"...what is it?"

"OH MY GOSH CHAD YOU GOT ME A CAR FOR MY BRITHDAY!" I could hold in my excitement and jumped up and down a few times, before stopping and looking at him suspiciously. Chad never does things without an alternative motive. "Wait, what do you want from me?"

"Why would I want something from you?"  
"Because we're enemies." I hated saying that, but it had to be said. "We don't like each other. Chad, this car must've cost a FORTUNE. You would barely give me tickets to a basketball game you weren't going to go to anyway. Why a CAR?"  
Chad simply shrugs, only making him more suspicious. "Maybe I'm feeling generous..."

I decided to take advantage of the situation and accept the car. Consequences were for later. "Awww! Chad! Thank you so much!" I cried out, turning around to give Chad a big hug. The least I could do is be appreciative.

Chad returns my hug, and leans his mouth in really close to my ear. "Happy birthday, Sonny." He muttered something else next, but I obviously heard it incorrectly. It sounded a bit something like "I love you," but it clearly wasn't that, so I don't know what he said.  
"What?" In my shock, I pushed away from his hug.  
Chad turned a bright red when he looked at me, and he stuttered in his response... Suspicious... "I- I said Happy Birthday!"

"Oh..." Why did I feel so disappointed..? "Okay, well, thank you for being the only one who remembered my birthday, and got me a NEW CAR!" I giggled. "Chad, I LOVE you for this!" My heart started to beat really fast. Did I really just say that?

I mean, that was just something that people say! It didn't _mean _anything, it was just a little sentence that shows my appreciation...

Really.

REALLY!

"I love you too, Sonny."

I decided to ignore Chad's next statement, and the complete clarity in this one, and gave him another hug before heading out to the car. "Come-on! I want you to be there when I first test drive it!" I smiled wide and stepped in the car through the open door.

"Okay, sounds like fun!" Chad smiled back at me and climbed into the passenger seat.

Together, Sonny and Chad drove throughout the town, exploring and enjoying California, stopping several times for snacks or ice cream. They were both enjoying themselves and each other, more then the both of then knew they could, and neither wanted it to end. It was getting late now, and Sonny knew she would have to go home soon, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell him goodbye.

Chad's hand moved over in front of me to point to something to the left of us. Turning my head, I saw an almost empty Starbucks not too far away. "Hey, Sonny, pull over here, I'm in the mood for a little cake.

Doing as he said, I pulled over to the side and we walked together towards the cafe. He quickly ordered something from the menu while I left to find a place to sit.

Chad came to join me after a minute of sitting in silence, and when I saw him I couldn't help but smile. Why was I so happy? I mean, sure, it was fun to talk to him like this, but we're ENEMIES! We shouldn't be this close.

I knew this, but still, as he came closer I kept my smile. He sat down in front of me and took a small bite of his pastry. His eyes caught mine and my smile only grew.

"What are you so smiley about?" Chad asked, though he returned my smile.

"Chad, Thank you."

"Oh, for the car? It was nothing." Chad waved off the statement, but I could tell from the way his face lit up that he was happy to hear it from me.

"No, not just the car." I replied. For everything. For remembering my birthday. For giving me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. And for giving me a fairy tale ending to a miserable day."

Chad paused for a moment, listening and appreciating what I just said. Then he smiled, "It was my pleasure."

"Well, still, thank you. I had fun too."

Now, I'm not sure how it happened exactly. I guess I was just staring in to Chad's bright blue eyes and I found myself not caring about anything. Or I guess I simply lost control of my body and simply went along with what Chad was doing. Or I just lost all sense of right and wrong. Either way, before I caught myself in what I was doing, my lips were pressed up right against Chad's, in a wonderful and amazing disaster.

It was incredibly spontaneous, but I wouldn't have changed anything about it if given the chance.

It was perfect.

To my disappointment, the kiss ended far too soon, and I was stuck just looking into Chad's eyes again. He was so beautiful. What I hated in him before was all gone, and I was here with a new person, an amazing person.

"Wow, Chad..." I heard myself breath.

"Wow... Sonny..." He replied, just as lost as I. It was so cute, I could hold back a giggle.

"Can we... do this same drive again tomorrow?" Chad whispered to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

It was at that moment that we both knew we really loved each other.


End file.
